Dance with me
by HK Keiji
Summary: A blind Naruto, who's muscles are deteriorating, meets Sasuke Uchiha, a dancer... Sasunaru, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Dance with me**  
By Hk Keiji

_If only, stars by your side, If only, in our hands you see  
_

* * *

"I can't… Iru…Iruka…"

The blonde's arms trembled under the pressure as he tried to keep himself upright, laboriously breathing.

Heaving, he collapsed against the whirring machine, tears welling up in his eyes from the pain in his legs. Slowly, the machine slowed down to a gentle halt. His legs were limp, twisted at an awkward angle from too much exercise.

Iruka, his supervisor, held himself back from helping as he watched the blonde stumble from the exercise machine and into his chair.

He was unable to hold back a sob as he fell into his chair.

"Naruto…" Iruka began, finally going next to the blonde boy and wiping his pale forehead.

"It's getting worse…" Naruto mumbled under his breath, saying out loud what was on both their minds.

Silence ensued, apart from Naruto's tremulous breathing.

"It was fine today, you did good…" Iruka said encouragingly, but the blonde only looked away, closing his eyes.

Every week, his strength seemed to be diminishing. One a good day, he could go on the exercise machine for at least half an hour. But now, he was hard pressed to do even fifteen minutes without blacking out or collapsing.

His heart was still pounding.

Muscle deterioration, Class A, in rapid recovery treatment.

Naruto closed his eyes, remembering how the doctor had explained to him. _Your leg muscles_, he said softly. _If you don't keep using them, they'll be gone much quicker. And your eyes. We… we don't have the supplies or doctors to do surgery on you…_

He didn't even notice Iruka wheeling his chair away.

_We don't have the funds to keep you._

A pang in his chest.

The only person left to keep him here was Tsunade, the main doctor of the medical ward, Japan university of health.

No relatives. No guardian. Approaching the age of 18, he would no longer have the right to remain in hospital under generous care. He was no longer a child, for crying out loud, yet what was he to do…? How…?

"Naruto," Iruka said softly, and his faded blue eyes opened, looking at the man blurrily. "Would you like to play the piano?"

Naruto could feel his knee's bump against the wood of the piano gently, but shook his head, closing his eyes again. "I… I'd like to rest," He said quietly, feeling utterly useless and invalid in his wheelchair. Disabled. Permanent. Incurable.

_Not Normal._

"I'll bring you dinner at 5," Iruka held his hand, then let go. "Do you want to go back to your room, or would you like to stay here?"

Naruto wondered briefly, shaking his head. It felt less confined in the music room. Less lonely, even though no one was around.

The click of the door closing indicated that Iruka had left.

Quiet.

A small breeze coming through the gap in the wide windows gently brushed his blonde hair.

He couldn't feel his legs much. They felt heavy and limp. He tried to look down at his legs and kick one out in a playful manner, but felt his heart drop when his leg didn't move. They were much too tired from the exercise earlier on.

No more running in the fields. No more walking down the streets, holding Iruka's hand, to the ramen shop. Not even Kicking his legs as he was sitting down.

He squeezed his eyes shut as tight as possible, trying to forget that his body was failing on him.

A click of the door opening made him jump.

He listened to firm footsteps make their way over to the place where the piano was until they stopped.

"Oh… I didn't notice," the voice said. Male.

Naruto frowned slightly, trying to figure out who's voice it was. Hardly anyone came to use the small, useless music room, with only one piano. No one even played piano, at least, not the medical staff. There was plenty of other places to use on the campus.

"I should leave…" The voice began to say.

"Wait," Naruto said quickly, doing his best to look at the stranger with his faded eyesight. "Please, stay."

His eyesight, thankfully, allowed him a brief glimpse of the other's finer features on his face. If he hadn't heard his male voice, he would've assumed him for a girl, with such silky black hair falling on either side of a pale face. And those eyes.

"It would be inappropriate," the monotone voice said delicately, deep black eyes boring at him.

Tilting his head curiously, Naruto frowned. "…Inappropriate?"

There was a sigh. "I came here to dance, but given you're here…" There was a hanging pause. "…it will be uncomfortable for both of us."

Naruto bit his lip.

"I wouldn't mind if you danced…" he smiled as best as he could at the other. "I just came back from exercise, that's all."

"Maybe no-…"

"…I can play the piano…"

"Thanks but…" Naruto felt his heart plummet. "I have to leave."

The footsteps quickly made it's way to the door and left.

His fingers dropped from the piano keyboard and onto his lap, shutting his eyes tightly.

He couldn't blame him for leaving.

* * *

xx keiji 

hm. cant write good anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dance with me  
**By Hk Keiji

_If only, stars by your side, If only, in our hands you see_

* * *

Sasuke quickly closed the door, feeling his heart pounding._Oh god…_

How stupid of him, to assume no one would be inside the abandoned Music room. No one used it; this empty room save for the piano, on the corner of the medical campus. He had come here plenty of times before, somewhere isolated and private to practice…

He leaned against the door, closing his eyes.

That boy inside…

It shocked him to find him in there. How he could be so _quiet_, eyes closed, soft blonde hair gently soothed by the wind coming through the wide open windows.

His heart panged, when he noticed he was in a wheel chair.

_Please stay…_

He took one step back. He couldn't. It would just be too… awkward, to dance in the same room as someone in a wheel chair. He inhaled sharply when he saw faded blue eyes look up at him, blonde head tilting sideways.

_I wouldn't mind if you danced…_

…_I can play the piano, if you like…"_

He froze, unable to speak, yet he found himself replying… _I have to leave…_ and regretted so immediately.

The look of hurt was evident on the blondes face. Hurt, hopeful, broken.

"God…" He muttered to himself. He placed his hand on the door handle and wondered if he should go back in, then decided against it. Sighing, he began to walk back to the cafeteria across the campus grounds.

* * *

Sasuke frowned with frustration, trying to ignore the loud students on the other table. 

He gripped the pen in his hand, concentrating on the music notes in front of him. It was too hard to focus, and he sighed.

It had been two days since he had seen the blonde, and some part of him was wishful in thinking he'd see him again. Probably to apologize. He snorted to himself, knowing that he was being stupid. One encounter did not mean anything.

A rubber was thrown at his table and he glared at the raucous students, effectively shutting them up for a while.

Muttering under his breath he gathered up his papers and left the room.

He was walking down the corridor until he heard something.

Halting, he listened a little closer to the quiet hallways. The sound of whirring, voices, echoes coming from down the corridor.

"…just a few more, Iruka," he heard faintly.

His heart skipped a beat and he began to walk again, towards the medic room with the training machines. This must've been where the boy came from, isn't it? Nervously, he stopped outside the room, the door was half open.

"…You're going to hurt yourself," he heard, a supervisors voice.

"No, no, I can do a bit more," He heard the familiar voice, strained with heavy breathing. The machine whirred erratically, as if the boy was trying to push a little harder.

The whirring stopped suddenly and the sound of the boy collapsing against the machine was obvious. Sasuke forced himself not to burst into the room with concern.

"Naruto!"

_Naruto._

His name was Naruto.

He listened to a broken sigh. "Still… getting worse…" Naruto breathed, and Sasuke felt his heart pang.

"Here, just rest… drink some water…"

Closing his eyes, Sasuke rested his forehead against the wall, listening to Naruto's calming breathing.

"You've got the afternoon free again," the supervisor said.

Suddenly, Sasuke realized that they were coming out. Panicking, he moved away from the door quickly before it opened fully and a man came out, pushing him out on a wheel chair. He found his breath caught into his throat.

Flushed cheeks, damp blonde hair, blue eyes a little surprised as they looked up at him.

"Hi," He forced out, noticing that the blonde turned a shade red deeper.

The supervisor tilted his head at the awkward silence as the two boys stared at each other. "Naruto… do you know him?"

Naruto nodded numbly, frowned, and then shook his head, and nodded.

"We met, the other day," Sasuke began to say, wondering since when his voice worked on its own. "He… offered to play the piano for me."

"Really, Naruto?"

The blonde hesitated, blue eyes looking up at Sasuke's uncertainly, then slowly nodded. The supervisor smiled; as if glad the blonde had made a new acquaintance all on his own.

"I can push myself," Naruto suddenly said, hands dropping to the wheels and blushing.

"Alright then, if that's all, I'll just go back to my office…" The supervisor petted Naruto's head, and the blonde ducked away looking embarrassed. Smiling, the man left.

Sasuke stood awkwardly next to the wheel chaired boy.

"Shall we?" He said, motioning down the hall way. He wondered if he should walk beside the blonde, but then automatically reached out to push him.

"I'm fine," Naruto insisted, blushing again.

"You just came out from exercising, I don't mind," Sasuke replied just as insistent, and they both fell into a strange but comfortable silence as they went down the hallways. Sasuke was glad Naruto couldn't see his face. He was uncertain, and he didn't like to be.

When they reached the music room, he let Naruto open the door, and then pushed him in.

"So…" He started, inhaling. The blonde was still a light pink, his blue eyes not quite meeting his. "I'm Sasuke by the way. Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto nodded, a smile lighting up his face. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke laid out his piano papers on top of the piano, glancing down at the blonde who was running his fingers softly over the keys.

"Can you read music?"

He shook his head, hesitating. "I know a few songs. What type do you dance to?"

Sasuke could feel his cheeks become warmer. "Several types… have you heard of Grace?"

"Grace…" Naruto murmured, his eyes were closed, and then he nodded. "I'm not that great though," he grinned. "Would you help turn the Piano…? It's just that… I'd like to watch…" He asked shyly.

"Of course," Sasuke said immediately, and began to turn the piano. After a few moments, the piano was turned around. Sasuke wiped his palms against his trousers, watching as Naruto positioned himself behind the Piano and test the keys.

As Sasuke walked to the middle of the room, he listened to Naruto begin the song, softly at first.

He could feel his breath catch in his throat, entering into the smooth melody, closing his eyes. Inhale. Exhale.

_So many places.._

…_fade away.._

He only opened his eyes when the song had ended, and the simple melodic tune died away. He breathed in heavily; cheeks flustered, and wiped a few stray strands of hair away from his face. He walked over to the piano and leaned against it.

"You play…good," he said in between breaths.

Naruto smiled up at him, faint blue eyes looking into his.

"You dance good," he said shyly, running a few fingers over the keys.

Sasuke smiled again, unable to remember since when he had felt so relaxed and… happy? He lingered over the piano, looking at Naruto's light blue eyes contentedly. Then he froze. Standing back up quickly he checked his watch.

"What is it…?" Naruto asked with a worried expression.

"Shit," Sasuke muttered. "I got to go, I'm late…"

"Oh."

Sasuke gathered his papers and shoved them into his bag quickly, glancing at Naruto. "I… see you tomorrow..."

Swallowing, they said their goodbyes, and he dashed out the room.

* * *

"Late again, Uchiha," Kakashi drawled out, looking smug. 

Sasuke smiled to himself, collapsing in his chair, exhausted from running all the way across campus. "I was… practicing dance."

"I see…" Kakashi said slowly, organizing his folders on his desk. "And pray, what is it that's making you smile?"

The raven merely closed his eyes and smiled again, a small bit of laughter escaping.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, you're scaring me. We need to talk about your university course." He tossed a file into Sasuke's lap, and the raven picked it up, looking confused.

"What's this…" he asked warily, smile slipping from his face.

"Four weeks to prepare, Sasuke," Kakashi said happily. "If you pass this event, with either acting or dancing, you'll be getting offers from all the best universities. Imagine what this means, Sasuke…"

Sasuke paused, eyes drifting over the document.

"Even your brother's university is willing to take up another Uchiha," he chuckled. Sasuke looked up.

"Itachi's University…? Are you serious?"

Kakashi nodded, and Sasuke felt his lips smile again. Everything was finally coming together. This was his dream.

_Can't wait to tell Naruto… _he thought to himself,

* * *

xx keiji 


	3. Chapter 3

**Dance with me**  
By Hk Keiji

_If only, stars by your side, If only, in our hands you see  
_

* * *

"I almost reached it Iruka..."

Naruto was panting heavily, hands shaking slightly as he held the bars on either side.

He could feel the numb aching pain in his legs sending shots of eletric through his muscles. He would've stopped by now, the burning sensation was enough warning to say he was going too far.

"There!" He gasped, the counter finally clicking it's last number.

Iruka braced forward to catch the collapsing blond, all traces of worry wiped by a smile.

"Well done, Naruto," the man said, helping ease the boy into the wheel chair.

Naruto could only grin as he breathed heavily, soft blond hair stuck to the damp skin on his face and cheeks. He didn't even have the energy to brush the tickly hair away.

Closing his eyes to recover, he felt the sweat cooling on his shirt.

Already he could feel the wheel chair moving.

He opened his eyes again, barely able to make out what was around him since all the blood was still pounding in his head, and none seemed to register to his eyes.

"Here," he said to Iruka, frowning as he tried to make out where he was.

"Music room?" Iruka asked. "Would you like to play the piano again?"

Naruto could only briefly nod.

He wanted to meet Sasuke again.

When he felt his knee's bump against the wood of the piano, he reached out and rested his hands against the smooth white keys and turned to smile at Iruka.

"Thanks," he murmured.

He could see Iruka stand silently for a moment, then realized the man was smiling down at him. He felt a hand touch his hair and ruffle it softly.

Naruto listened to the door click. The man was gone.

For a moment, all he could do was breathe in the cool air calmly.

He pressed his fingers down on the keyboard idly, listening to the disconnected notes come out. Finding his place on the keys, he took a brief moment to recollect himself, then began to play.

At first, they were small and slow notes. Hesitant, but fluid as he began to build up a collection of melodies.

Eyes closed and almost smiling, the notes began to gather up in a faster tempo, building and building until he could feel the entire tune blend into a whirl of sound like water turning into glass, and falling down into a splash.

Then he heard the door click.

Half ripped from his unconcious playing, he jerked back from the Piano and the melody was killed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." the person who had entered the room breathed in. "It's me."

Naruto thought he felt his insides twinge.

It was Sasuke.

He turned to vaguely where he heard the boy was and couldn't help grinning.

"I was..." he began shyly, biting his lip. "I was hoping I'd see you again,"

He almost heard the sound of Sasuke smiling. "Me too."

Suddenly feeling all too quiet, he simply listened to Sasuke's foot steps softly pad across the wooden floor and the sound of paper being settled on top of the Piano deck.

He tried to look with his pale blue eyes, blurrily making out the image of pale hands contrasting sharply with the ebony wood of the piano in front of him.

"What you were playing before..." Sasuke slowly said. "... it was beautiful."

* * *

Naruto's blue eyes flickered blankly for a moment, then a pink crossed his cheeks.

"Thanks,"

Sasuke could feel his own cheeks blush, one hand clenching tightly onto the pen he was holding as he looked at the beautiful boy sitting in front of him.

The blue eyes seemed distant and unfocused, but he knew the boy was trying to see him.

He breathed in slowly.

Yesterday, he felt more flustered and concious when he was moving around the blond boy.

Now, all he could do was look at Naruto and revel at how the setting sun seemed to hit his blond hair at the perfect angle, and how the soft features were forming a smile.

"Want me to play the piano?"

Startled out of his slight trance, he smiled at Naruto.

"No," he said, watching the blond boy's features fall slightly. "I want you to dance with me."

Suddenly the blue eyes widened, a look of surprise, confusion, shock, embarrassment, all of them crossed his face before he managed to form a reply.

"I...But..." Naruto seemed to swallow thickly, blue eyes suddenly looking flat.

"Trust me," Sasuke quickly said, noticing the uneasiness. "Just wait a moment,"

He reached into his bag and pulled out a cd, crossing the room quickly to the cd player. He inserted the disc and set the machine up, before returning to Naruto again.

He smiled when he saw the blond's face trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Take my hand,"

"Wait," Naruto hurriedly said, pushing back into his wheel chair.

"Come on, my hand," Sasuke reached down and touched the boy's hand.

Naruto withdrew them quickly from the touch, eyes opened and looking worried. Then slowly, the fingers began to wrap around Sasuke's, full of uncertainty.

Smiling at the unsure and nervous blond, Sasuke took the other hand and gripped them softly.

Then he pulled the boy up, and out of the wheel chair.

A small cry between an intake of breath and a gasp, the blond fell none too softly into his arms with an oomph.

Sasuke bent slightly to allow Naruto's weight to lean against him, pulling the hands around his neck until he felt the blond grasp onto his shoulders tightly.

Naruto could feel his heart thudding away.

When he felt himself being pulled out of his wheel chair he was overcome with shock.

Then he found himself tumbling into a warm body, a _stronger_ body which held him up reassuringly. He couldn't help but turn a deep crimson red and grab on tightly to the shoulders for support.

Kami, he thought to himself.

He could feel the slight, but definitely muscles ripple under his fingers.

And how Sasuke's hair smelled wonderful.

For a moment he thanked god that Sasuke could not see the red shade creeping up his cheeks as his face was leaning against one side of his shoulder, warm with embarrassment.

He shivered lightly as he felt Sasuke's hands move down his arms, down his sides... and settled on his waist.

"You doing alright?" The raven asked, meeting him eye to eye.

Naruto tried to force the blush down, hoping he wouldn't notice, then nodded.

As he slowly pulled away, just one inch away from Sasuke's body, he could suddenly fully see his face.

Sasuke's face. Up close.

His eyes froze as the image sank in quite clearly and permanantly into his memory.

Silky black hair. Ink dark eyes. Lips which were half smiling.

Those eyes frowned slightly and glanced his face up and down as if trying to figure out if something was wrong.

Naruto looked away hurriedly feeling vaguely stupid and shy.

"Let me just turn the music on..."

Sasuke's voice sounded alot deeper, closer and warmer.

He felt the silky black hair brush his cheek as Sasuke looked down to reach for the remote in his pocket. Then he began to feel his heart thudding even louder.

Kami, he prayed. He hoped Sasuke couldn't feel his rushing heartbeat with their bodies so close together.

His conciousness of Sasuke was disturbed with the beginning of a song.

Classical piano was pouring softly from the music player.

Suddenly he wasn't so worried about the presence of Sasuke anymore, hands tightening onto the shoulders almost frantically.

"Sasuke, I can't..." He forced out.

The raven only ignored him and began to nudge his feet with his own.

"Step on me," he said.

Blue eyes snapped to stare at black.

"You heard me, step on my shoes," Sasuke repeated in an almost drawl like but sensuous voice.

Fighting back the urge to just stumble backwards into his wheel chair, he complied. Lifting his legs just enough, he stepped onto Sasuke's feet.

He bit his lip as he saw his tacky white sneakers against Sasuke's dark blue.

Blushing, he couldn't help but feel like a foolish kid.

Then Sasuke began to move.

Forcing back the temptation to make noise, he gripped helplessly onto Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke seemed to smirk down at him before he felt arms push his up. His arms flumped around Sasuke's neck. Far too close to the raven than he preferred, because now he could smell and feel everything.

"Relax," Sasuke's voice said soothingly.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but tried to loosen his legs, feeling Sasuke move them around.

It felt strange.

"I'm going to teach you how to dance the waltz," Sasuke began.

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat, awkwardly nodding.

"First, we start with our feet close together..." pause. "I'll be the man for now,"

He felt himself snort, and then laugh. The nervous feeling momentarily disapparated as Sasuke laughed with him

"Left foot back, to the right... right foot to the left... and forward..."

Lost in the musical thrumming of the gentle piano music, and the sound of Sasuke's deep but soft voice, he could feel himself begin to loosen up his grip.

Smiling, eyes closed, he could almost feel himself moving in time with Sasuke's body.

After a few minutes of dancing around the room, the music ended.

Breathing a little more than before, his eyes flickered open to meet Sasuke's. They were smiling too, warmly. Knowingly.

"Let's get you back to the chair..."

* * *

Sasuke felt strange.

Not a bad kind of strange... something unknown.

Dancing with Naruto felt... it felt like something completely to dancing than he remembered it to be. No. Wait.

It reminded him of the first time _he_ danced. The way his heart hummed, and his blood flowed. The way his limbs moved almost involuntarily to fill up that emotional devoid in space.

He looked at Naruto's face, wondering if he felt the same.

The blond hair fell softly over the faint blue eyes, a radiance of satisfied happiness coming off his face.

He was almost reluctant when he finished treading over to the wheelchair to let the boy go.

"Careful," his voice said without him knowing.

Slowly the blond slipped from his grasp. The arms which were warmly comforting around his necks fell loose from their grip. An awkward emptiness filled it's place.

"Thanks," Naruto said, exhaling a breath with a smile in his direction. "Thanks... Sasuke," he added.

Sasuke felt his lips smiling back. He noticed how he never had to force himself around Naruto.

Sighing somewhat happily he turned his attention to the piano papers and began to reshuffle them into his folder, making a few stop by notes on the papers.

"I'm glad I danced with you today..." he began, pen still writing. "You inspired me."

No noise from the blond boy.

Sasuke finished writing and looked down at the short notes.

_--find more classical cd's_

_--try to feel that same impulsive feeling to dance_

_--Dance more with Naruto_

Glancing down at the blond, he felt a warm feeling wash over him.

"You know..." he began hesitantly. "...it's weird. When we danced... it felt like..." _Like you understood me._

He stopped halfway through the sentence and studied the blond's expression for a response.

The blond had his eyes closed.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a beginning hint of worry. He frowned.

Suddenly his eyes widened as the body language of the blond boy sunk in slowly. He dropped the pen and ran around the piano to Naruto's side, grabbing a pale, numb wrist.

Naruto didn't move.

"Naruto... can you hear me? Naruto wake up...!"

It wasn't long before he called the hospital emergency line from.

The doctors came.

Naruto was taken away.

Sasuke stood in the empty music room, sheets of piano paper scattered across the floor.

And the empty wheel chair by his side.

* * *

xx keiji

this chapter was written in a differant style, but thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
